Hell House
by DeadZoneCuba
Summary: What was supposed to be just a three day study on Psychology turns into a horrific nightmare for the teens of South Park.
1. Psychology Class and a SpecialAssignment

Hell House

Chapter 1: Psychology Class and a Special Assignment

The first day of Senior year for the kids of South Park, Colorado brought many great dreams and thoughts aplenty. The most important of these wonderful dreams though, was the fact that it would be the last year of High School for them, with the promise of a looser schedule and some more freedoms once graduation hit and everyone was college bound. But alas, these thoughts would need to be put on hold for the time being, as there was still a whole year's worth of work, mid-terms, and finals to be taken before any thought of Summer Vacation and college could begin. And for several particular kids, this work-load would center mostly on their Psychology class.

Yes, South Park High School, like some High Schools around the country, offered a Psychology class, mostly to those who were interested in that sort of field, but also to people who were looking for extra college credits to use in order to lessen the time that had to be spent there. This particular year, the Psychology class was small in number, only 9 people in total. For starters, there were the three more "gifted" kids in South Park High seated amongst the 9, those being Kyle Broflovski, Wendy Testaburger, and Butters Stotch. Wendy, the loan girl in the class, had long black hair and brown, somewhat hazel like eyes. She wore mostly purple in her ensemble, from her beret down to the shoes that she wore. Being of somewhat high attraction, several boys in town had their eyes on her, but Wendy only belonged to one boy, his name being Gregory St. Marks. The two of them met way back when they were kids during what was too be known in town simply as "The Great U.S Vs Canada War." The two had been madly in love with one another during that time, and, except for a brief hiatus from one another, they had been going out ever since then. Gregory was currently going to school back in his home town of England, but, once his schooling was over there, he was prepared to fly back to America to go to Harvard, the same school that Wendy was going too.

Kyle Broflovski was also slated to go to Harvard. Jewish in his faith, he had a crop of red hair, usually hidden by a green hat he frequented ever since he was a boy (Though by now his hats were bigger and a bit more stylish then his days of youth.) If Wendy was the smartest girl in school, Kyle was the smartest boy, getting grades higher then most of his classmates, but usually either only even or falling short of Wendy. At the moment, Kyle wasn't dating anyone, though he did have an on again, off again romance with one Rebecca Cutswald over the years. Unfortunately though, due to increased pressure from her parents, Rebecca was forced into a private school in Denver, and, because they wanted only the best from her grades wise, she was given a list of things she couldn't do, one of them being that she couldn't date anyone, and so, Kyle was now a confirmed bachelor for the time being.

Butters Stotch, his real name Leopold, was the last of the top order of kids in this particular class. His short blond hair matched neatly with his crystal blue eyes and usually blue shirts. Once picked on and made fun of as a kid, Butters was now seen in a much better light, though not by much. While his fellow classmates wouldn't pick on him endlessly like they used to, they still really didn't treat him with the respect he thought he deserved, and for the most part, they just ignored him. He had grown up into a somewhat attractive teen, having started to work out in Freshman year, he had some muscle definition to his arms and chest going for him, and the stutter that used to depress him and sometimes be the source of jokes from his classmates had long since vanished, replaced with a normal sounding voice.

The remaining 6 kids in the class weren't the higher tier kids that Kyle, Butters, and Wendy were, but at the same time, they also weren't struggling grade-wise, pretty much falling in the middle area of the spectrum. For starters, there was Clyde Donovan, a brown hair, brown eyed lad who was quiet for the most part, but whenever he was called on in class to say anything, or whenever he was hanging out with his circle of friends, he said and did the right things. Next, there was Craig. Craig was a rather unique guy as, for the life of them, none of his friends honestly knew his last name. It wasn't the fact that Craig didn't have a last name, he was usually just too lazy, or just too pre-occupied with life to say it. His long time habit of flipping people off, which was still around to some extent in his teen years, also did a part in turning people off from him somewhat so that they wouldn't even bother to ask him his last name. Tweek Tweak was the next person on the list, a rather high-strung and overly-excitable blond haired lad. His parents, owners of a coffee shop, had given him a constant string of coffee to drink over the years, and that, unfortunately, took it's toll on him, as he was easily spooked, jittery, nervous, and an overall wreck of an individual. Even now, Tweek always carried a flask of coffee with him, as, according to him, it "eased his nerves" whenever he felt nervous.

Token Black was the next occupant of the class, and, like his last name suggested, he was, in fact, African American in descent. Financially wealthier then the rest of the kids, his family lived in a mansion near the edge of town where the so called "Upper class" people lived. Because of this wealth of his, people tended to think that Token was rather stuck up and obnoxious, looking his nose down at what he considered "low class classmates". This wasn't necessarily so, as for a very short time in his youth, he dated Wendy Testaburger, and, as recent as that summer, he was seen dating Bebe Stevens (Though that relationship dissolved mere weeks before school started as Bebe, according to Token, "Grew tired" of his ass). Next was Phillip Pirrup, also known as Pip. Like Gregory, Pip was also from England, he had come here to the United States as an infant along with his mother and father. Unfortunately for him though, a tragic car accident took both of his parents away, and a orphanage is where Pip had to spend the next 12 years of his life, finally being adopted at that age by a large family in South Park. Pip, by nature, was a kind hearted boy, with this kindness of his usually repaid by sarcasm, bullying, and even some violence against him from some of his classmates, mainly Eric Cartman. Fortunately for Pip, Eric wouldn't be in this class this year, nor any of his other classes, as a look at his schedule and a secret perusal of Eric's schedule saw. So, with relief, Pip saw that it would only be lunch that he would have to contend with Eric's usual rowdiness and behavior.

Finally rounding out the nine was one Stan Marsh. Stan, from looking at him, just seemed like an ordinary kid. He had black hair and brown eyes, was of a regular looking athletic build, and had a smile that could brighten up anyone's day, no matter how sour it was. Being athletic in his youth, Stan made his way through High School on sports, playing for the baseball and, for a short time, the basketball team (Though since he only really excelled in baseball, Stan stuck with that. He had, long ago, also played football, but he had lost interest with it once High School came around.) Stan, like Kyle, was single, not because of certain rules that parents set, like Rebecca's parents, but, bluntly, by choice. He had far too many times been heartbroken by girls, starting first with the very lone girl in this class, Wendy. The two, like Kyle and Rebecca, dated on again and off-again in their youth, but, her constant nagging and jealousy of other girls quickly turned Stan off, not to mention her "fling" with Token, and one with Gregory that soon turned into a relationship, much to Stan's chagrin. After a hiatus from dating, at around his Sophomore year of High School, Stan attempted to jump into the dating pool again, this time dating a girl named Jordan. But alas, things soured after just 6 months, as Stan, at a party one night, caught Jordan cheating on him with another guy. So, the next day, Stan broke things off with her, then made a vow to never date again, as it would just cause him more pain and heartbreak in the end. It was something he had kept till that present day, but, that didn't mean he didn't sometimes have longings.

Yes, Stan sometimes envisioned himself back with Wendy, as, after all, she was his first love, his first kiss, and his first real relationship. No matter how hard he tried to keep his "never again" mentality when it came to love, he sometimes found himself drifting away and imagining a relationship with Wendy again. But, like always, Stan would somehow manage to shake these thoughts away, and they would be replaced by his usual bitterness towards Wendy. Yes, as much as it made him look bad in some eyes, Stan held a grudge against Wendy for the way she handled their relationship and how she dumped him. He attempted a reconciliation with her the year before, if not to just be friends with her, but things just blew up in his face and turned into an argument, and thus, he and her were back to being just tolerant of one another.

It was these 9 kids that were all sitting in wait of their Psychology teacher to enter into the room. This being the first class of the day, at 9:00 AM, the majority of them were still in half-sleep mode, and thus, weren't all in the greatest of moods.

"They couldn't make this fucking school day start an hour later?" Clyde snarled to himself under his breath as he sighed and put his head down on his desk in an attempt to sleep.

"If you didn't want to do this class so badly, you should have chosen an easier class to do" Wendy, who was seated behind Clyde, answered back in a somewhat annoyed tone.

Clyde lifted his head up off of his desk and looked over his shoulder at Wendy, a scowl on his face as he did.

"Did I ask for your opinion cunt?" He fumed at her, causing a frown to appear on Wendy's face now.

"Now was that necessary to say to me?" Wendy shot back, now looking right in Clyde's eyes.

"Well was you opening your mouth to preach to me necessary?" Clyde replied back.

Both kids would have probably went back and fourth with this argument if not for Stan, seated a few chairs away from Wendy, speaking up.

"Clyde, would you seriously shut up? And besides, Wendy was right…if you really didn't want to have a hard class this early in the morning, you should have chosen something else…"

Clyde, a combination of being too tired to answer back, and also slightly intimidated by Stan, quickly quieted down and went back to attempting to sleep as Wendy turned to look at Stan. As he expected, rather then a thank you, Wendy replied with a rather annoyed statement.

"You know, I could have handled that myself…."

Stan didn't answer back, he simply rolled his eyes and turned away from her in his seat as the door to the classroom opened, and in walked their teacher for the year, one Professor James P. Snyder. A man in his mid 50's with a grey and brown beard, thinning brown hair, and hazel eyes, Snyder was the one Professor that was equally admired and despised by kids in South Park High. His class could be fun if you gave it a chance, but it also was high on the difficulty list, mostly because he wanted very much to challenge his students, as well as pass them.

"Good afternoon gentlemen and lady…" He began, adjusting the glasses and setting down a small stack of books that he was carrying in his hands onto his desk. "I don't want to waste any time, so I'll get right to role call, and what I plan on doing with you in this class for the year."

True to his word, Snyder breezed through the short role call, then, he took a piece of chalk from his hands and walked over to the board, writing a single word on the board, "Psychology".

"Psychology….." Snyder began, his eyes scanning over the kids as he did so. "Can anyone tell me what exactly that is?"

Wendy's hand was the first to go up, and Snyder pointed to her.

"Basically, the study of the mind and of behavior."

Snyder nodded and smiled "Very good….Do any of you want to add anything to that definition?" He asked, pointing to Kyle when he raised his hand.

"It's all about mental processes, both in individual people and groups" Kyle said plainly.

"Ah, I'm glad you brought that up, Kyle was it?" Snyder said. When Kyle nodded, Snyder went back up to the board and began to write on it. "I'm glad because the major project that I have in mind for you kids this year involves a study of groups."

When Snyder finished his writing on the board, he stepped back to reveal two simple words.

"Hell House"

"Hell House?" Stan said, a hint of curiosity to his voice as he did. "That sounds familiar."

"It should, it's only one of the most well known and premiere haunted houses here in South Park." Snyder replied as he walked over to his chair and sat down at his desk. "For those of you who don't know, it gained prominence for being a haunted house about 30 years or so ago, when, somehow, a family that was living there, a husband, wife, and three kids all wound up dead. To be more specific, the husband of the house went mad and killed his wife and kids, then hung himself in the middle of the kitchen."

"Sounds like a friendly guy huh?" Craig muttered in a joking tone to Clyde, who snickered in reply.

"Ah Craig, according to his friends, this man in fact was a great man before his family and himself moved into this house." Snyder replied, standing up slowly as he did. "So, the question that arises is this….did he somehow psychologically go mad from something in this house? And is that what caused these hauntings to begin after the murders and suicide happened?"

"How exactly would we figure this out Sir?" Wendy asked after raising her hand.

"I'm glad you asked Wendy…" Snyder said, slowly going over to her desk as he did. "This coming weekend, we'll figure it out by going to this very house and staying in it from Friday night to Sunday night."

"My word! A whole weekend in that house?" Pip said after a slight surprised gasp. "Won't that be a bit dangerous?"

"Of course." Snyder replied, adjusting his glasses. "In fact, over the years, as reports stated in various newspapers, Everyone who has stepped foot into the house has never come out of it alive."

The excited looks on some of the kids faces very quickly faded to be replaced by one of worry. They had all heard of the haunted goings on in the house, but nothing about people dying in it because of it.

"Die?" You mean die as in never come back ever? Die-Die?" Butters asked, nervousness creeping into his voice as he did.

Snyder didn't respond verbally to the answer, he merely nodded his head, which sent another wave of nervousness not only through Butters' body, but through the bodies of the other kids as well. After a quick survey of the kids, Snyder nodded in satisfaction and spoke.

"Very well then, it's settled, we'll all be heading over there this weekend, this is a small group, so it'll work out just fine I think."

"Hey! Wait a second now" Kyle began, sitting up in his seat as he spoke. "Suppose one of us doesn't want to go up to this house huh?"

"Oh, it's quite simple then….you'll just have to live with a grade of D…" Professor Snyder replied bluntly, pushing up his glasses a bit and running a hand through his beard. "As this project will be the majority of your grade…and refusing to do it will result in the highest you can get in this class being a D grade."

The 9 kids all exchanged shocked glances with one another. All of them, Kyle, Wendy, and Butters especially, did not want to risk failing this class just because they didn't want to do one particular project. They all would rather just get things over with, and besides, three days in a house couldn't be that bad, could they?

"So…do we all have an agreement now?" Professor Snyder asked, his eyes shifting among the students in his class once again.

One by one, the kids all nodded slowly, none of them wanting to voice any objections this time, including Kyle.

"Very well then….I'll give you the directions to the house at the end of class, and come Friday, I expect all of you to be at the house…"

It would be the last of the project that Prof. Snyder would mention, as he would simply move onto the first subject that the kids would have to learn for the year. However, none of the kids could really concentrate on this, as all they could think about was one particular sentence that Prof. Snyder said.

"Everyone who has stepped foot into the house has never come out of it alive."

None of the kids wanted to face the prospect of heading into a house where death could possibly await them, some mysterious evil or evils waiting to torture and kill them. But, with Professor Snyder's promises of a failing grade, as well as his strict adherence to his syllabus and rules, it didn't look like any of them had a choice in the matter.


	2. The Drive to “Hell” and The First Night

Chapter 2: The Drive to "Hell" and The First Night

The Day of the drive to Hell House finally came, that seemingly ordinary Friday evening. All around, the 9 kids all had mixed feelings about it. For one, the chilling words of Prof. Snyder rang in there ears loud and clear, so, there was nervousness. However, at the same time, you could say, there was also a bit of excitement. While all of them had been in some crazy situations in the past, primarily when they were younger, none of them ever had to deal with a haunted house and possible malevolent ghosts. So, with this mix of emotions, Stan, Kyle, Wendy and company all readied themselves for the weekend at Hell House. In order to not have too many cars parked near it, Prof. Snyder advised everyone to group together in different cars. Butters, Pip, and Tweek rode in one car, Clyde, Craig, and Token rode in a second one, Kyle rode alone, under pressure from his mother, saying he needed full concentration on the road, and that he didn't need anyone distracting him while he drove (Even with Kyle as a teen, his mom was still a nag). So, much to the chagrin of Stan, he had to take Wendy with him in his car.

The ride there, for the most part, was deathly quiet. Every so often, Wendy would clear her throat, and Stan would exhale, but other then that, no sound escaped past their mouths. Finally, about 25 minutes into the ride, Wendy was the first to speak.

"Do you mind if I change the radio station?"

For the whole ride, Stan had been listening to loud rock music from a local radio station, something Wendy really wasn't into at all. (At heart, she was a lover of classical music.)

"My car…my radio station…" Stan snarled at Wendy, drawing a look of scorn from her as a result.

"Who died and left you king huh?" Wendy asked, eyeballing Stan angrily as she did.

Stan shot back at Wendy and was about to speak, but, knowing it would lead to a heated argument, and wanting to not cause an accident on the road, he bit his tongue and kept on driving in silence.

"I swear, you've been nothing but a bitter jerkoff ever since we were in the 4th grade.." Wendy muttered under her breath, but Stan heard her quite well.

Yes, 4th grade, the second time that Wendy officially broke up with Stan (For Token this time). It was after that time that Stan simply and bitterly gave up on Wendy and watched her go back to Gregory, whom she was with to this day. Gritting his teeth angrily, Stan sighed and shook his head.

"If you have something to say, just say it…"

Wendy must have obviously caught Stan's annoyed look in the mirror or out of the corner of her eye somehow, and she was now putting him on the spot. Once again, Stan kept to himself, knowing that once he set off, he wouldn't stop going until the car either crashed, or he strangled Wendy to death.

"Nothing to say huh?" Wendy scoffed with a small little smirk, "I figured that much…"

Boy, was this going to be a long weekend for Stan.

At around 6:00 in the evening, Stan and Wendy finally got to the house. The rest of the gang were already there, waiting for them in front of the house. The exterior of it, for all intents and purposes, was like pretty much any house you would see if you were to go back in time to the Victorian period in London. Large, stone like columns at the front door, elegant looking stain-glass windows, hanging arches, the works. As Stan and Wendy approached the others, Kyle was the first to speak.

"This is all of us it seems…"

"But what about Professor Snyder?" Butters asked. "He hasn't come yet…should we wait for him?"

"He might be inside Leo, you never know..." Wendy said, looking at the door to the house up and down as she did. "Why don't we find out hmm?"

With that bit of logic in mind, off the 9 of them went inside, as the door was surprisingly unlocked.

The inside of the house was pretty much the same as the outside of the house design wise, elegant, large, looming, and old. As the kids slowly looked around at the interior, Stan, marveling at what he saw, whistled slowly.

"Jesus man, who would wanna go crazy and kill people in a place like this? It looks great!"

Once again, Wendy shot Stan a dirty look and sighed.

"Nice of you to make a comment like that given the circumstances Stan…"

Stan frowned and was about to comment back, when Kyle's words got his attention, as well as everyone else's.

"Hey look! The kitchen's all lit up, and there's food on the table!"

"Hot damn! And I'm starving too!" Clyde spoke up, licking his lips and rubbing his hands as he did. "Let's eat!"

The kids ventured into the kitchen. Sure enough, as Kyle said, there was food to be served. In all, there were 10 plates of it set up, 9, of course, for them, and a 10th, presumably, for Prof. Snyder.

"Look, there's a note…." Tweek piped up, the first thing he had said since they arrived. Grabbing the note, he opened it up and read aloud. "Kids, I may be an hour or two late getting too the house, until then, make yourselves at home and have some dinner, my treat. Regards, Professor Snyder."

"It would be rude of us to not wait for him, don't you think guys?" Wendy asked as she slowly sat down in one of the chairs, Butters to her left, Token to her right as she did.

"Hey, it says here we can eat, he's giving us permission isn't he?" Clyde said, taking a seat next to Token.

Wendy could only shrug, so, with no other objections, the kids began to eat. Before them they had steak, mashed potatoes, and a few dinner rolls to eat, and everyone heartily had their fill and talked amongst themselves for the next 20 minutes. Craig, the first one to finish after that time, slowly stood up, let out a loud burp, then smiled and patted his stomach slowly.

"Ah, delicious….now for an after dinner cigarette…I'll be right back…."

With that, he left the room and ventured towards a large hall way that led to a sliding glass door. Opening up the door and stepping out, he found himself in a garden area. Smiling, he took out a pack of cigarettes, took a single one from the pack, put it too his lips, and lit up a match, and later the cigarette. As he puffed on it and exhaled some smoke. A scuttling noise in the garden got his attention.

"Anyone there?" Craig asked rather nonchalantly. Hearing no response, he shrugged and went back to smoking. However, the noise again drew his attention towards the garden. Unlike the first time though, this time the source of the noise showed itself in the form of a medium sized German Shepard. Craig, a dog lover from his youth, smiled at this and kneeled down to the dog, who slowly was sniffing a path up to Craig.

"Heh, hey there dude….You a stray or something?" He began, smiling as he did. "Cause I don't think any dog with an owner would want to live anywhere near a haunted shit hole like this…"

The dog slowly stopped his sniffing and stared long and hard at Craig, most notably, Craig's neck. The dog's tongue slowly came out from its mouth and he licked his chops gently, as if sizing up a potential meal. Oblivious to all of this, Craig continued to smile and speak to the dog.

"You got a name or something?" He began, but after a pause, he thought a moment and laughed. "Wait, you're a dog, dog's can't talk…duh…."

As Craig chuckled and attempted to par the dog on the head, it reared back and snapped at Craig. Craig instantly pulled his hand back to his side. Had he not, the dog would have bitten three of Craig's fingers clean off.

"Jesus Christ dude! What the hell did I do to deserve that huh?" Craig asked, panting a bit as he did and holding his hand, not that it was hurt in any way, just the fact that it was a close call of almost being bitten.

Slowly, the dog growled and went into a pounce ready crouch, baring his teeth at Craig and barking at him the whole time. It was obvious that this wasn't the friendliest of dogs in the town, or the world for that matter.

"Oh? And just what the hell do you think you're gonna huh tough guy?" Craig snarled at the dog, flicking his cigarette away and eyeing the dog directly as he did.

In the span of just a few seconds, the dog leapt from its crouching position and sank its teeth deeply into Craig's neck. Too surprised and horrified to react, Craig's eyes simply widened in horror and his mouth opened up to scream, but only a gurgled wheeze escaped. The dog clamped onto his neck further and deeper, not relenting even for a second. After several seconds of spasms going through his body, Craig stiffened up, then slowly collapsed face down to the floor, dead. The dog, as if nothing happened, simply backed away a few steps, ate up the meat from Craig's neck silently, then snorted a bit in satisfaction. Inside the house, an old grandfather clock began to chime its bells, signaling that it was seven o'clock. With this rather convenient noise, the dog was able to drag off Craig's body with his teeth by his hair to the further outside area of the back yard. There wouldn't be much left of Craig when the dog was finished with him and when the police eventually stumbled upon him.

1 down, 8 to go.

Meanwhile, with all of this going on, the kids were now finishing up their meal, still with no sign of arrival from Prof. Snyder.

"Jesus, how long does it take to smoke a fucking cigarette huh?" Stan mumbled to himself, taking the last bite of his steak as he did.

"I don't really think that's the important question right now Stan…" Kyle began, gathering up the plates for everyone and putting them in a pile in the center of the table. "…What I'd like to know is, where's Professor Snyder? He was so hell bent on us getting here for this project, and he has yet to show up."

"Well, like the note said, he's going to be a bit late…" Pip said, taking off his cap and brushing his hair back with his hand once as he did. "So why don't we just get our things into our rooms and relax for a bit. We'll worry about him if he's not here in the morning."

"For once Pip, you make a good suggestion." Stan snorted with a laugh. "Come on guys, let Craig find a spare room by himself. Let's get upstairs and settled in."

And so, without any thought given to where Craig might be, or who might be chowing down on him in anyway, the kids all exited the kitchen and towards a large staircase which led to upstairs bedrooms. Unknown to all of them, this would be just the beginning of a violent, terrifying weekend for them.


	3. A Deadly Kiss

Chapter 3: A Deadly Kiss

Of all of the times to have go to the bathroom!

It was bad enough that Butters was walking slowly down the hallway of this creepy house, knowing fully well that several people had died in it in the past, but the fact that Craig still had yet to return from smoking his cigarette, the fear and tenseness within him simply grew. He wanted badly to stay in the room he was assigned too in the paper that Professor Snyder left and just ride out the night until day, but the nagging throbbing in his groin area couldn't be ignored, so, off he was going to the bathroom.

Searching for any kind of light source, Butters felt his way along the wall, carefully watching each of his steps as he did so. He had remembered that the bathroom was near the end of this hall from earlier in the night when it was still somewhat light out, but now, in the middle of the night, with no lights in sight, it seemed like it was miles away rather then a few feet. Stumbling further down the hall, Butters nearly lost his footing on the thick rug that was placed down at his feet, but he managed to catch his balance at the last moment on the frame of an open doorway. Thankfully, to him, it was the door to the bathroom. A relieved smile on his face, he went in and closed the door.

After about two minutes, Butters finished up, washed his hands, and proceeded out of the room. His fears now eased, Butters began to make his way back down the hall and too his room, when suddenly, a noise from downstairs drew his attention. It wasn't anything scary or nerve shattering in the least, in fact, it sounded like the pleasant, melodic laughter of a girl.

"Wendy?" Butters half whispered, half called out to the downstairs area. "Is that you?"

Several seconds passed by without an answer from Wendy, just fresh laughter heard by Butters from this same woman. Butters gulped nervously and slowly proceeded down the stairs. His brain was, like mad, telling him to get the hell back into his room and to the safety of his bed, but, his curiosity was also telling him to go down and see where this laughter was coming from. Besides, it was just a woman laughing, what harm could that possibly bring?

Further down the stairs he crept, until he finally found himself in the main parlor area of the first floor. For a third time, that laughter echoed through the house, this time sounding closer and, for some reason, a bit more hypnotic and mysterious.

"Wendy, if that's you, just say so now." Butters said nervously, gulping once before he spoke further. "Heck, it's all right if you couldn't sleep, I sorta couldn't sleep either, we could try falling back asleep together."

As Butters walked past the grand piano in the main parlor, his ears again picked up to a noise that he heard. However, rather then laughter, it was a much more direct and clear sounding voice calling out his name.

"Leo, Leo…"

Butters slowly sighed a relieved sigh. Wendy usually called him by his real name, so, for the time being, he assumed that it was, in fact, her down here. Once again with his fears eased, Butters journeyed into the library area of the house, where he heard this voice calling out to him.

"Leo, Where are you?"

Quietly entering into the library, Butters cleared his throat once and responded to what he thought was Wendy calling out to him.

"I'm here in the library with you, at least I think your in here Wendy."

Before Butters could speak further, the door to the library suddenly and slowly swung shut and locked. Butters jumped a bit at this, then found himself jumping in surprise again when the lights in the room suddenly flickered on and brought life into the room. Soon, Butters would get a glimpse of the other occupant in the room, and this other occupant wasn't even close to being Wendy.

She was a young looking woman, probably in her early 20's. She was very attractive appearance wise, with flowing, raven black hair, crystal green eyes, and full, pouty lips, curved into a seductive smile. She was dressed in a flowing white dress that matched her somewhat pale, though still pretty skin. From where she stood at the doorway to where Butters was, she was no less then 10 feet from him.

"You're…You're definitely not Wendy…" Butters croaked out, backing up a few steps.

"No I'm not…" The woman began, almost floating over to Butters as she did so. "Because, would Wendy say how very attractive you are Leo?"

Now Butters was starting to get terrified. How did this strange woman know his name? And why was she coming towards him the way she was?

"How, How did you know my name?" He stammered out as she floated closer to him, that familiar stutter of his making a brief guest appearance in his voice.

"Oh never mind that dear, for now, let me get a good look at you."

The woman finally came within a few inches of Butters and ran a hand delicately across his cheek, sending a wave of warm, almost sensual energy through his body as she did. Despite being scared out of his wits, at the same time, Butters also was beginning to feel quite relaxed with this woman, even, dare he say it, a bit smitten.

"I don't think I've…ever seen you around here in this house miss…" Butters began, finding himself drawn into her green eyes.

"Please, call me Miranda…"

"Well ok then, ahem, Miranda, I don't think I've…"

Miranda giggled softly, then, put a finger gently to Butters' lips.

"Shhh, please dear, no more words, just let me kiss you…"

Butters eyes widened in surprise as "Miranda" smiled again and let out her melodic laugh. All his life, Butters had gone by without any sort of girlfriend, or even so much as a kiss, but now here, this seemingly older woman, upon just meeting him, was willing to change that.

"A kiss? But, but why?" Butters again choked out, which would prove to be the last words he would ever say.

"Never mind why dear, just come…come to mother…" "Miranda" softly cooed at him.

After that statement, She slowly put her hand to the back of his neck and head and pulled him in closer to her. Within seconds, her lips were softly pressed to his in a kiss. Butters eyes again widened in surprise, but, almost like clockwork, they would close and he would lean against the wall slightly as she deepened the kiss gently. Having never kissed a girl before, or a woman for that matter, Butters let her lips do all of the work, leaving himself to experience this euphoric feeling inside of him as this kiss continued. Soon, her pink, serpent like tongue would dart out of her mouth and stroke his lips, as if asking for permission to enter his mouth. Butters complied slowly, and soon, "Miranda's" tongue and his tongue were engaged in a soft, steamy, rubbing session. At this point, Butters could care less if any sort of dangers were to be found in this house, he was now experiencing one of the greatest moments of his life. At least, it started out that way.

About mid-way through this kiss, he began to sense something strange going on. It felt as if something was being sucked out of his body. Not blood or organs or body parts, but air, just air. He didn't think anything of it at first, lost too much in the steaminess of this kiss, but as it kept on, and Butters began to feel weaker, he took notice. Slowly, he tried to break the kiss in order to catch his breath, but "Miranda" merely pulled him closer to her and deepened the kiss. Now, her lips and tongue were almost engulfing his, and the sucking of air out of him grew faster and stronger. Now Butters was beginning to panic, this woman wasn't here to make love; she had other intentions in mind it seemed. More and more the air was sucked out of him, and soon, Butters was down to one knee, then two. With his limbs shaking uncontrollably, and with a feeling of unconsciousness closing in over him, Butters soberly realized what had happened, whatever ghosts were to be had in this house had lured him to his death with the call of a beautiful woman, and a seemingly innocent kiss. How ironic it was that his first ever kiss would be his last action ever on Earth.

In a matter of minutes, "Miranda" had finished her deed. Butters body limply crumpled to the floor, no longer a body at all, but now, simply, a dried out skeleton, still wearing his clothes. Gently, she stood up and backed away from Butters skeleton, giggling to herself and licking her lips once, almost as if she was trying to get a bit of his "after-taste" into her mouth.

"Much obliged love…" Was all she would utter as she slowly smiled, giggled again, then, blew his skeleton a gentle kiss before backing away towards the door. Unlocking slowly, just as it had locked before. The door would open, and out she glided into the main parlor, vanishing into the shadows seconds later. Slowly, Butters skeleton dried up further until it simply turned into powder and blew away through the room and into the parlor, the only hint that he had ever even existed in the house being his blue shirt and grey pants that were left behind.

2 down, 7 to go.


End file.
